1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to treating the air in an enclosed structure, specifically to adding a scent, germacide, or disinfectant to the air and ducts of air conditioning and heating systems.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many ways of distributing scent into an enclosed area are known in the art.
Standard liquid, solid, or oil type air fresheners, although simple in operation, have a short effective range.
The problem was somewhat improved by the introduction of electrically heated gel fresheners, but the range is still limited.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,797 to Gertz, Jan. 6, 1976 is simple in operation, but, solid fresheners are short lived under the conditions illustrated in this patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,672 to Garguilo, Jul. 3, 1979, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,583 to Frazier, Feb. 27, 1990, appear, logically, to be effective, but are mechanically and electrically complex.